1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to the field of stands for supporting stereo speaker cabinets.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Several stands of various configurations have heretofore been conceived and patented, many of which include adjustable means for varying the spaced apart distance between adjacent legs. However, none of these prior stands, racks, pallets, or the like known by the applicant suggest or disclose applicant's device. In fact, stands for stereo speakers are generally not available. A particular problem exists in attempting to develop a stand for stereo speaker cabinets. This problem stems from the fact that there are numerous different sizes and shapes of speaker cabinets on the market today. These speaker cabinets are generally identified as bookshelf speakers, i.e., the intent being to elevate them above the floor by placing them on a suitable bookshelf or the like. However, since bookshelves do not inherently exist in the typical home but must be purchased at a considerable cost, the general practice in placing home stereo speaker cabinets is to simply rest them on the floor. This practice not only results in the speakers being scratched and otherwise damaged but it also adversely affects the quality of the tone or sound coming from the speaker cabinet. This change in tone quality is caused by varying frequencies being coupled with the floor and becoming audibly altered in one or more ways. Additionally, the esthetic value of the speaker cabinet is adversely affected since it is a relatively small cabinet and resting it on the floor does not adequately present it in a prominent manner.
Since there are so many different sizes and shapes of speaker cabinets on the market, it would be extremely costly in constructing and warehousing an adequate inventory of custom fitted speaker stands. In other words, the ideal speaker stand would have the same outer dimensions as does the speaker, i.e, the stand having the appearance of being an integral part of the speaker cabinet. Therefore, it can readily be appreciated that stands for stereo speaker cabinets or components are for the most part nonexistent or at least are too expensive to be widely accepted.